


There's No Place I'd Rather Be

by F1_rabbit



Series: 2693 [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany wants to surprise Marc with a nice date night, but things don't quite go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Place I'd Rather Be

Marc had been texting Dany for the last few days, but he'd been quiet all day. He put it down to Dany just recovering after a long weekend racing, but in the end he typed out a short message.

_Are you ok?_

But there was no answer.

Marc carried on packing, he was flying out to Germany soon for his race at the Sachsenring. He thought about heading to Monaco, but Alex was due to come over tonight, and he didn't want to change plans at the last minute.

Dany was probably dozing on the sofa while watching tv and left his phone in another room, or on silent. He'd hear from him when he got the message.

*

Dany woke up, alone, in Monaco, and he wondered what he was going to do with his day. He went out for a run along the beach, but he felt restless, and while he was sipping his coffee he decided to drive to Andorra to see Marc.

He wanted to see him some time when things didn't all seem to be going wrong for him, although that didn't really leave a lot of time lately. Each race weekend was one struggle after the next but he was going to get through it, he couldn't change what had happened, he could only focus on the future.

And he really wanted his future to include Marc, which was why he was gathering a few things for a nice romantic date night. It was the least he could do to show Marc that he thought of him as more than just a shoulder to cry on, and that he wanted a relationship where they could support each other.

He got into the car with a smile on his face, and headed off towards the Pyrenees.

*

Marc rushed to get the door, Alex was due any time now, but he froze when he saw Dany, the momentary confusion must have shown on his face as Dany's smile faded and he let his arm fall down by his side, trying to hide the bottle of wine that he was holding. "Bad time?"

"No, no, no. What's wrong?" Marc stood back so that Dany could come in, and they stood awkwardly inside the door.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see you." Dany frowned at the fact that Marc's first response was to ask him what was wrong, he hadn't thought that he was that much of a charity case lately. "I thought we could watch a movie?"

Marc went in for a kiss, standing on his tiptoes so that he could reach Dany's pouty lips, pulling him closer by the collar of his jacket. Dany's smile returned, all his worries fading away as he ducked down to deepen the kiss.

Someone coughed, and Dany jumped back, the wine bottle smashing against the floor as he stared at Alex.

"Fuck." Dany didn't know what to do or say, but Marc was smiling, and so was Alex, so it couldn't be that bad.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." Alex went in to hug Marc, as Dany stared at the mess on the floor. Marc was clearly close to his brother, he talked about him all the time, and Dany wondered if he knew. Although given what Alex had seen, he'd probably figured it out by now.

"Alex, this is Dany. Dany, this is my brother Alex."

The formal introduction felt strange, they both knew who the other was, even though they'd never met, but at least it broke the tension. Alex went in for a hug, which didn't surprise Dany, he was a Marquez, hugging seemed to be part of their DNA.

"Marc's told me all about you." Alex laughed, and hugging wasn't the only thing that ran in the family, that laugh was definitely distinctive.

"Oh." Dany tried to keep the confusion off his face, he knew how close Marc was to his family, but he hadn't realised that he'd told them about their relationship. To Dany it was all still so new, and he hadn't even though about telling his family yet.

"But he knows that he has to be quiet about it," Marc said, pressing his finger to Alex's lips as Alex did the same back to him. It was like they were kids again, both shushing each other as they smiled and laughed.

The smell of wine caught his attention and Dany went to find a dustpan and brush while Marc and Alex were still teasing each other. They stopped when they heard the crunch of the glass, and Alex went to get a cloth for all the spilt wine. At least he hadn't dropped it on the carpet, he didn't want everyone to see that he was a walking disaster at the moment.

"I'm going to get my bags from the car," Alex said, winking at Marc as he wandered out the door.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you had plans," Dany said, looking down at his hands, so far he'd caused nothing but trouble and he'd been here less than fifteen minutes. "I just wanted to do something nice for you, after all that you've done for me."

"You don't have to do anything for me," Marc said, taking Dany's hand and stroking the side of it with his thumb, "Just spending time with you is all I need to be happy."

"At least let me make dinner for you." Dany pulled Marc into a hug, the tension fading from his body as Marc's soft fluffy hair tickled at his face, making him smile.

"Sounds good." Marc wrapped his arms around Dany's shoulders, and if it wasn't for the fact that Alex was about, Dany would have lifted Marc up and carried him to bed, but that could wait. All that mattered was that he had Marc close by, and that was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Alex appeared, carrying in his bag and his helmets, smiling as he saw his big brother wrapped up in Dany's arms.

Dany made dinner, nothing fancy, just pasta and chicken, and he told Marc and Alex all about the time he spent living in Italy, which he hadn't really told Marc before. Most of their conversations had focused on Dany's current situation, and it had been good to get it all out, but he had to move on, look to the future.

And that meant telling Marc all of the embarrassing things that he had got up to as a teenager. Marc had a similar number of stories, mostly underage drinking and sneaking out of hotel rooms to go and cause mischief in strange cities with no supervision.

It was eerie how similar their childhoods were, although Dany would bet that most of the drivers and riders they raced against would have very similar stories. Especially those who started young.

Dany was still caught off guard when he realised that he was dating Marc Marquez, it seemed so surreal, but after talking about what they got up to when they were itty bitty racers, he realised that they were a lot more similar than he could ever have imagined.

Marc and Alex talked all the way through dinner, and Dany felt like he was home with his family, everyone smiling and chatting away about their day. It was all so comfortable and easy.

Dany tried to clear up but Marc told him to leave it, and dragged him through to the living room by the hand as Alex followed, he seemed happy just to have time with his brother.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Marc asked, as Alex rushed over to look at the DVDs, leaving Marc laughing as Dany shrugged.

Alex scanned through all the DVDs, before laughing out loud. "This one?" Alex stuck his tongue out and Marc peered at it – _Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby._

Dany laughed and Marc joined in, it was a good job that Marc had no neighbours nearby, since the sound of the three of them laughing was startling, but to Dany the sound of Marc laughing was a glorious thing.

Marc cuddled into Dany as Alex put the DVD on. It wasn't the date night that Dany had been planning on, but it was a wonderful night, giggling away as Marc and Alex threw popcorn at each other.

*

"You don't mind that Alex was here too?" Marc asked, wrapping himself around Dany as they made themselves comfy in bed.

"No, it was really nice." Dany rubbed his nose against Marc's, making them both smile. "I should have guessed that you would tell your family about us, you seem really close."

"I don't hide anything from my family," Marc said, "And I know they would never reveal my secrets."

Dany was sure that he could say the same of his family, but he hadn't found a time to tell them, he was still waiting to see how things went. Although now, curled up in each other's arms as they drifted off to sleep, Dany had no doubts in his mind that he and Marc had a future together.

 

*****

Dany was back in Monaco, he'd been hanging out with Max, and it had been fun, but he couldn't talk to him. Not about the things that he really wanted to talk about. There was only one person that he could confide in about Marc, and he was home in Spain.

He took out his phone and found Carlos' number, it was late, but not so late that he couldn't call. It rang for the longest time, and Dany was waiting for his voicemail to kick in.

"Hello?" Carlos sounded sleepy and Dany felt a little guilty.

"Hi."

"Dany? Are you okay?" The concern in his voice was clear and Dany let out a groan, they were the first words out of everyone's mouth right now, and he wasn't sure how many times he would have to tell people that he was coping.

"I'm fine." Dany let out a little laugh, he couldn't believe that he was going to tell Carlos, and yet if he'd been dating anyone else, he'd have told Carlos the second that he met them. "I'm better than fine, I'm really good actually."

"Are you drunk?" There was the sound of Carlos pulling on clothes, and Dany could still hear the worry in his voice.

"No. Completely sober." Dany pulled a funny face, that wasn't quite the truth, he was sure that he was a little tipsy, but he definitely wasn't drunk. He didn't need any more problems than he already had.

"Do you want me to come over?" There was the jingle of car keys, and Dany was sure that Carlos was mentally planning to come and rescue him.

"No, I'm really fine." Dany took a deep breath, steadying himself for what he was about to say. "I'm dating someone."

"Really?" All the worry had gone from Carlos' voice and he had turned back into his friend, not that he wasn't glad that he had someone looking out for him. "Tell me everything."

So Dany did.

Carlos listened to it all, making encouraging sounds as Dany told him all about how he'd met Marc, and after Dany had finished speaking, there was a pause, and Carlos said, "You're dating Marc Marquez? The Marc Marquez?"

There was a lot of laughter and Dany wasn't sure if he'd succeeded in telling Carlos that he was alright, or if he'd just convinced him that he was drunk. But he knew what would convince him.

He scrolled through his phone, the sound of Carlos still ringing out of the small speaker, and found a photo of him and Marc, sitting on a hotel balcony in Ibiza, kissing. Dany sent it to Carlos, and he heard the beep on the other end to say that he'd received it.

"Wow," was all Carlos said, and Dany felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Marc was one of the best things in his life, and he shouldn't have to hide him, not from his closest friend.

"I know, I'm a lucky guy." Dany laughed and he could hear Carlos agreeing.

"It must be the sexy Spanish accent," Carlos said, laughing some more, it was like old times, both of them teasing each other, acting like teenagers again. It felt like everything was clicking back into place for Dany, and he wondered why he'd waited so long to tell him.

***

Dany watched as Marc went flying, his body skidding over the gravel as he tried to tuck his arms in. He felt a stab of pain when he saw Marc lying on the ground, curled over in pain, and he reached out to the screen, hoping that Marc would get up, that he would walk away from it.

It was the longest twelve seconds of his life, but then Marc was up and the marshals were ushering him off the track. Dany went searching for his phone, and he tried to call Marc, but there was no answer. He was probably being patched up.

Marc's cheery voicemail message kicked in and Dany smiled when he heard his voice, but it didn't stop Dany worrying about him.

"That crash looked bad, I really hope you're not too injured. Please call me. I love you." Dany didn't know what else to say, and he felt powerless to do anything. He thought about getting on a plane, heading to Germany, but the odds are he wouldn't get there until after the race, and he'd have no way of contacting Marc while he was in the air.

In the end he spent a long time tidying his flat, phone set to ring on its loudest volume so that he wouldn't miss a call. When it finally rang he was on the brink of tears, but Marc's voice put him at ease.

"I'm okay, just a little bruised." Marc laughed and Dany sniffed to keep the tears at bay. "I love you too."

"I wish I was there to kiss you all better." Dany made a kiss sound, and it no longer felt cheesy, not with Marc.

"I'll send you photos." Marc laughed, and Dany's phone beeped to say that he'd got a message, a picture of Marc's bruised chin, which he kissed, hoping the gesture would be enough to make Marc feel better.

"Good luck for the race."

"I'll blow you a kiss from the top step of the podium." Marc's name was being called and he said goodbye, leaving Dany staring at his phone, the feeling of relief was overwhelming, and he slumped down on the sofa, glad that Marc wasn't too badly hurt.

*

Dany spent the rest of the day glued to his tv, screaming for Marc to do well even though he knew he couldn't hear him, he hoped that all his love and support would find its way to him.

By the end of the race Dany was on the edge of his seat, holding his breath as Marc completed the last lap, and screaming when he crossed the finish line in first place.

_Congratulations! I'm so proud of you! I love you x_

Dany knew that Marc wouldn't be anywhere near his phone for a while, but he just wanted him to know.

Over an hour later Dany got a text, a blurry selfie of Marc with his trophy, and a message.

_If I stop by Monaco on the way home, will you help me celebrate my win?_

Dany looked carefully at the photo again, and he was sure that Marc was winking in the photo, his lips pursed for a kiss, and Dany wished that he could have been there.

_I'll be waiting for you xxx_

Dany hit send and rushed to the bedroom, he had clean sheets somewhere and he found out the lube and condoms that he had hidden away. When he was happy that the bed was presentable, he thought about getting a shower, but it would be more fun if he shared that with Marc, so he made himself yet another cup of coffee, and waited.

*

Dany leapt up when he heard a knock on the door, and he rushed to answer it, just the sight of Marc with his bruised chin had him overwhelmed with feelings and he went in for a hug before stopping himself, he was sure that Marc's chin wasn't the only bit of him that was tender.

He ducked down to give Marc a kiss on the cheek, taking his bag as they wandered into the flat. Dany stared at him for the longest time, half smile on his face as he went in to kiss his bruised chin.

Marc let out a little gasp, and Dany pulled back, but the grin on Marc's face was one of pleasure.

"I was so worried about you." Dany went in for another kiss, gentle at first but then Marc was growling as he nipped at Dany's lips, his hands roaming down so that he could grab Dany's arse, and Dany knew that he didn't have to be gentle.

"I know how you can make me feel all better," Marc whispered, his breath warm and the smell of sweat and leather filled Dany's nose.

Dany grinned, leading Marc to the bedroom as they both smiled, happy to have the one that they love close by. It was a relief to see that Marc wasn't too injured, for all the photos he'd sent, actually seeing with his own eyes that Marc was smiling and only a little bruised was even better.

Marc slipped out of his shirt, and Dany saw the bruises starting to form on his shoulder. Dany leant in to kiss them, his lips brushing against Marc's tender skin, and Marc let out a little gasp, his muscles going rigid as Dany's fingers brushed over his nipples, stroking their way down his abs before playing with the button of his jeans.

"Is there any bit of you that isn't bruised?" Dany asked, kissing at the trail of hair leading down to Marc's cock, looking up at Marc with his big green eyes, waiting for permission.

Marc wriggled out of his jeans before making himself comfy on the bed, he was too tired to put on a show for Dany, but just the sight of him naked had Dany rushing to get undressed, his hard cock standing proud as he waited for Marc to get into position.

He was on his hands and knees, arse held high as he waited for Dany to join him, the sound of Dany's clothes coming off sent shivers through his body, and he rested his cheek on the bed, his arms folded underneath as he admired all of Dany's lithe body, his muscles rippling as he climbed onto the bed, positioning himself behind Marc.

Dany kissed his way down Marc's back, his fingers teasing at his hole as his soft lips made his cock twitch in anticipation. The click of the cap on the lube made him moan out loud, arching his back more, not that Dany was in any doubt as to what Marc wanted, what he needed to take his mind off it all.

"I love you." Dany's finger circled Marc's hole as he squirmed on the bed, wanting more, impatient for the moment where he felt stretched, the rush of having Dany inside him cancelling out the burn, and Marc let out a pitiful whine to get Dany to hurry up.

Dany pressed his finger in, his free hand stroking at the soft fuzzy hairs around his hole and Marc felt his chest heave, his breathing erratic as he adjusted to it, wanting more already as Dany's long finger found its way to his prostate, leaving him breathless.

The stretch as Dany added a second finger felt good, and Marc felt the warmth spread through his body, soothing his aching muscles as they twitched and he knew that he wasn't going last much longer. He wanted Dany deep inside him.

"No more teasing, I want you." Marc's word were muffled by his arms but Dany understood that pleading tone, the frustration building up and he kissed at Marc's perfect rear as he withdrew his fingers, pressing a kiss to his hole as he fumbled to roll the condom on, slicking himself up with more lube before getting into position.

"You want this?" Dany asked, letting the tip rest against Marc's slick hole.

"Yes." Marc reached back to grab Dany's hand, and Dany reached out to intertwine their fingers, holding him tight as he thrust in, bottoming out in one smooth motion as Marc relaxed around him, pleading for more.

Dany started slow, but the sheer need in Marc's voice had him going faster, slamming into him each time as he begged for his release. He reached round to wrap his hand around Marc's cock, his thumb stroking over the tip as he cried out in orgasm, shuddering inside Marc as his muscles fluttered around him, warm come spilling over his hand as they both lay gasping.

Marc's smile was the most beautiful thing, and Dany held him tight as he caught his breath, waiting for him to relax so that he could slide out and stop squishing Marc. Marc hissed as he withdrew, and Dany understood, there was something strange about having to part after making love, even when it was just a frantic fuck, the urge to stay joined was strong.

"Feel better?" Dany said, as he rolled Marc on to his side, cuddling in behind him.

"Much better." Marc twisted round for a kiss, grasping the hair at the back of Dany's neck so that he could bring him closer, deepening the kiss.

"Do you want to join me in the shower?" Dany asked, Marc's eyes were already half shut, and it wouldn't be long before he was asleep.

"Bath?" Marc grinned, and the thought of having Marc pressed against him as the warm water surrounded them was enough to have Dany's cock twitching again.

"I'll go run it." Dany kissed the end of Marc's nose, delighting in the way that he smiled and he rushed through to the bathroom, setting it running before heading to the kitchen to find some drinks for them both.

He held Marc tight as he hobbled through to the bath, still dizzy from his orgasm, and Dany helped him into the bath. Marc groaned when he slid into the water, the shock of it stung his skin at first, but then the pain subsided and the warmth soothed his aching body.

"Feel good?" Dany asked, stroking Marc's damp hair out of his face as he kissed his ear, one of the few bits of him that wasn't bruised.

Marc rested his head on Dany's shoulder, his warm brown eyes staring up at him, full of love and affection and Dany felt so loved. "I always feel good when I'm with you."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
